6 formas de amarte
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: Cada una te dice que mi amor está gravado en rocas, esas son mis seis maneras de amarte, te parecen pocas... Ama a Eddie, se dice así mismo mientras siente las últimas toses subir por su garganta, pero lo que más ama en ese mundo es la luz filtrándose por las ventanas, esas luces gritando libertad.


**6 formas de amarte**

 ** _Quizás parezcan pocas, pero déjame explicarte,_**

 ** _he inventado seis formas para amarte,_**

 ** _cada una es un sentido de mi cuerpo,_**

 ** _y todas te demuestran este lindo sentimiento._**

Eddie dejo escapar un suspiro enamorado cuando miró su trabajo terminado, llevaba ya casi todo un mes intentando terminarlo y siempre surgía un novedad que no lo dejaba trabajar, que lo detenía a mirar el trabajo y desecharlo a la basura, porque su amor no merecía nada más que lo mejor, pero esta vez era perfecto, el vestido era simplemente la mejor creación de toda su vida y su amor sería la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo usándolo. Comenzó a tararear aquella canción grabada en su cerebro, aquella canción que nunca se podrá sacar, aquella canción que se repetía una y otra vez sin detenerse, la que le ayudaba a calmarse, la que desataba sus recuerdos y miedos, la que lo llenaba de ira y de tristeza, la que en ese preciso momento lo llenaba de felicidad, siguió tarareando y levantó el vestido con sus manos lo más arriba que podía mientras se dirigía la maniquí, debía inspeccionarlo antes, debía de cerciorarse que fuera hermoso, que fuera perfecto.

Lo colocó en el maniquí y lo retrocedió unos pasos, lo miró con ojos afilados, con ojos críticos, siguió la hermosa línea de la falda, ancha y larga que casi tocaba el suelo, siguió el listón que formaba un hermoso moño detrás y las largas y elegantes cintas que flotarían junto con la tela con el movimiento su amor mientras se abalanzaba hacia el usando el vestido, recorrió con la vista el frente del vestido, la cinta alrededor de la cintura haría ver a su prometida como la mujer más hermosa en la tierra, le daría un toque delicado en su esbelta cintura y sin lugar a dudas le daría la curva elegante, dulce y femenina que tanto merecía.

Se acercó al maniquí con miedo a arruinar el trabajo de tanto tiempo y tocó con cuidado la tela de la falda, era suave, abultada y flotaría por el aire cuando su amor lo llevará puesto mientras caminaba al altar para pactar su amor ante los ojos del mundo, su trabajo era perfecto, pero sabía que lo en verdad haría bello su trabajo sería la figura de su amor en él, la figura fina y delicada que tenía, su cabello rubio y ondulado sería cubierto por un hermoso velo y se aseguraría de conseguir unas flores para que llevará en la mano, su prometida tendría que ser la novia más hermosa del mundo.

Se alejó de repente del maniquí con fuerza, con sobresalto y con sorpresa, ¿Y si su trabajo no era tan perfecto como a él le parecía? ¿Qué tal si a su prometida no le agradaba? ¿Qué tal si no lucía tan hermoso como él creía que se veía? ¿Y si ella ya no lo amaba? ¿Y si no quería casarse?

-Sabes que te amo- le susurró al maniquí viejo y desgastado- Eres mi vida, eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que siempre desee, te amo, te casarás conmigo ¿verdad? tendremos hijos y no dejar que nadie les haga daño y seremos una hermosa familia, tú también lo deseas ¿Cierto, Darling? Te casarás conmigo y consumaremos nuestro amor, ¿me amas?- preguntó mientras posaba un mano sobre la cintura del maniquí y con la otra sostenía su cabeza, pero el maniquí siguió inmóvil, el maniquí viejo y sucio tembló bajo las manos agitadas de Eddie, no cayó al suelo ni dejo caer el vestido pero siguió mirando con aquello ojos vacíos la cara de Eddie.

-¡DI QUE ME AMAS!- gritó Eddie enfurecido mientras las facciones de su cara se retorcían, ya no tenía aquella sonrisa dulce y soñadora, tenía una mueca en los labios que dejaba ver sus colmillos, el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos rojos, más rojos que de costumbre.

-¡Eres como todas ese perras, tu maldita, y yo que creí que serías la madre perfecta, pero no, ¡No mereces vivir!- el hombre gritó mientras lanzaba lejos el maniquí con todo y su preciosa y más perfecta creación, el maniquí golpeó la pared manchada de sangre aunque Eddie no recordaba cómo es que había dejado tales manchas en la pared de aquel lugar que era su santuario _"We will be beautiful_ " se leía en letras ensangrentadas en la pared donde debajo aun había un charco fresco, el maniquí rebotó en la pared y cayó directo al charco, aquel blanco puro y las cintas naranjas se mancharon de tierra, de sangre y de restos de lo que alguna vez había sido un humano. Eddie lo miró con horror, pronto sus facciones dejaron de estar tan tensas y su cara se quedó neutral, pronto confundida ¿Por qué su amor no se movía? ¿Por qué no lloraba y le pedía perdón como siempre lo hacía? ¿Por qué se quedaba allí quieta, con los ojos abiertos, mirando al vacío?

Eddie quiso decir algo, quiso formular alguna pregunta para saber si su amor estaba bien, pero de su garganta no salía nada, caminó en paso rápido hasta el maniquí, y se puso de rodillas junto a él mientras el charco de sangre mojaba sus pantalones y rodillas; tomó el maniquí entre sus brazos mientras el vestido se desgarraba con algún clavo de la pared de madera derruida, su creación, su trabajo más perfecto se había desgarrado prácticamente a la mitad.

-¿Darling? ¿Darling, estas bien?- preguntó preocupado, con los labios secos y la garganta apretada- no…- tomó un respiro un largo y volvió a mirar al maniquí- tú no eres mi prometida- dijo y soltó el maniquí al suelo, el sonido metálico atravesó el silencio mientras el vestido terminaba de empaparse en sangre, no, ese maniquí no podía ser su prometida, su prometida era perfecta, su prometida lo amaba y se lo decía todos los días, su prometida no se atrevería a ensuciar su vestido con cosas tan vulgares como la sangre, su prometida era la mujer perfecta.

 ** _La primera forma que inventé para amarte,_**

 ** _son mis ojos, los que te dicen todo con mirarte,_**

 ** _los que esconden todo un amor bajo las retinas,_**

 ** _esos que te recuerdan que lo eres todo en mi vida._**

Eddie caminó hasta su alcoba donde estaba seguro que su prometida descansaba, últimamente se mostraba muy cansada y se veía pálida, pero él no entendía el qué estaba pasando, probablemente solo fueran nervios por la boda, se dijo, porque ella siempre había sido muy saludable y alegre. Entró al cuarto tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y la miró allí dormida, en una posición casi dolorosa, estaba recostada en su lado derecho, hecho un pequeño ovillo con los dientes apretados y las piernas tensas, pero para él era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, tener el privilegio de mirar a su prometida dormir era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en el día, la miró apretar los dientes y brazos un poco más y se preocupó, ¿Qué tal si tenía miedo? ¿Qué tal si estaba teniendo un pesadilla como él solía tenerlas?

Por más tiempo que llevaran juntos y por más amor que se pudieran profesar su prometida nunca le había dicho que habían hecho aquellos doctores con ella, nunca se atrevió a hablar de eso, apenada miraría el suelo con ojos lagrimosos y le soltaría cualquier excusa y el no instaría más, en ese lugar esos doctores habían hecho cosas horribles con él que no deseaba decir, así que entendía la pena en los ojos de sus prometida cuando el tema salía en la conversación.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su prometida, sus cabellos rubios ocultaban una buena parte de su rostro, pero podía decir sin siquiera mirar que tenía una mueca de miedo y dolor; comenzó a pasar su mano entre el cabello rizado de su prometida soltando palabras sin sentido, tratando de calmarla con el tono de su voz, pero ella soltó un pequeño quejido de miedo y abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al verlo allí, y se quedó quieta sin decir una palabra, sin parpadear siquiera le miró llena de miedo.

Él no se enojó más, como la primera vez que su prometida lo había mirado tan aterrada, ahora la entendía, después de que ella le explicara el miedo constate que tenía en sus sueños gracias a los experimentos de Murkoff y gracias a todos los variantes allí dentro que alguna vez trataron de herirla, era para ella normal despertarse aterrada de cada noche de sueño, así que ahora ya no se enojaba, ella no tenía miedo de él, tenía miedo de su pasado y de lo que fuera que los doctores le habían hecho, la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, sintió como ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y trataba de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

-Estoy aquí, te protegeré de todo, no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a tocar, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- susurró a su oído mientras su amada intentaba calmarse, asentiría levemente y pronto dejaría de temblar como siempre.

Waylon soltó el agarre que inconscientemente había hecho en el chaleco de Eddie y terminó de relajar su cuerpo, sabía que si no dejaba su miedo pronto Eddie se enojaría y explotaría de un momento a otro, tragó un poco se saliva intentado ahogar su última pesadilla y volteó a mirar la cara de Eddie como sabía que al hombre de ojos azules le gustaba.

-Lo siento- soltó y se sorprendió por el sonido de su voz, era baja, triste rasposa y seca- sé que tú me protegerás, es solo que las pesadillas se sienten tan reales, son… son recuerdos de… de los doctores y los experimentos y me asusto tanto porque no estas allí para protegerme, lo…lo siento- dijo Waylon mientras comenzaba a separase de Eddie, sabía esas palabra de memoria, eran las palabras que Eddie quería escuchar y él se aseguraría por su propia seguridad de que las oyera; el tiempo que había pasado con este hombre definitivamente lo había entrenado, se comportaría sumiso y tranquilo con él, le diría lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo valiente que era, lo mucho que confiaba en él y esta rutina de las mañana sería ya de lo más normal, las palabras ni siquiera serían pensadas antes de salir de su boca.

Se soltó del agarre de Eddie y se sentó en la cama a un lado, llevaba solo una camiseta que le quedaba muy grande que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas libres de vello, algunos moretones se mostraban cerca de las rodillas por el castigo que se había ganado la noche anterior, escondió sus piernas en la única manta que había en la cama y le sonrió tímido a Eddie, sabía que no le gustaba ver los moretones y marcas que dejaba en su cuerpo, sabía que le molestaban sin importar que el mismo se las hubiera hecho, miró a Eddie a los ojos y solo encontró dulzura y adoración en ellos, y se preguntó cómo ese hombre entre todos los seres humanos del mundo lo podía mirar de esa manera, no recordaba la mirada de Lisa ni ninguna de sus facciones pero recordaba el nombre de la que alguna vez había sido su esposa, solo eso, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que nadie, ni siquiera su esposa lo había mirado alguna vez con tal grado de adoración y pronto se sintió cálido, sintió que pertenecía al hueco en los brazos de Eddie sin importar cuan sumiso tuviera que ser para agradarle, sabía que no saldría nunca de ese lugar, las puertas y todas la salidas habían sido totalmente selladas, habían construido unas bardas enormes rodeando todo el lugar y estaba lleno de vigilancia, lo que había podido ver cuando Eddie lo había dejado salir a dar un paseo, lo había oído entre otros variantes, estaban esperando que ellos se mataran unos entre otros allí dentro, pero Eddie no permitiría que nadie lo tocará, mataría a todo el que se atrevería a hacerle daño, lo sabía, lo había visto, había mirado a aquel hombre que vestía un chaleco de trozos de tela matar a varios ante sus ojos, lo había visto tomar el cuchillo y enterrarlo en la garganta ajena, los había visto desangrarse, había visto el disfrute en los ojos de aquel que se había obligado a llamar "prometido", y por más corto temperamento que Eddie pudiera tener, entendía perfectamente que era más seguro a su lado que escondido en una taquilla por días, tratando de huir de aquellos variantes que querían asesinarlo si es que no moría de inanición y deshidratación antes.

-Te amo- interrumpió Eddie sus pensamientos y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo, Eddie- dijo Waylon. Esa era la repuesta que Eddie esperaba, esa era la respuesta que él tenía que dar para tener todas sus costillas intactas, pero esta vez algo en su interior se removió cuando aquella mirada cálida lo seguía mirando con fervor, pronto bajó la mirada y fingió timidez mientras su prometido soltaba una risita, le levantaba la barbilla con cuidado y le plantaba un casto beso en los labios.

-Te traeré algo de desayunar- le dijo para dejarlo sentado en la cama repudiado por el sentimiento cálido en su pecho que había sido provocado por la simple mirada de un lunático que lo tenía prácticamente secuestrado.

No se vistió porque sabía que Eddie gustaba de vestirlo el mismo como un juguete, una muñeca a la que le pudiera crear vestidos y peinar, una muñeca inflable con la que podía descargar su tensión sexual, una muñeca de trapo que podía tirar y recoger, golpear y humillar, una muñeca de porcelana que sostendría en sus brazos y miraría con adoración con temor a que se rompiera.

Waylon quiso dejar escapar una risita irónica cuando miró la sábana llena de sangre donde Eddie se había sentado, el hombre no estaba herido, de eso estaba seguro y no se atrevería a siquiera preguntar de donde habría salido la sangre, pero podía atribuir los gritos de la noche pasada a ellos, aquellos que habían seguido después de su castigo, dejo de pensar y dejo de mirar la sangre cuando Eddie volvió con su desayuno, eran unos frijoles de lata fríos y unas galletas integrales, quiso quejarse y no comer, porque llevaba casi un mes comiendo lo mismo todos los días, pero no dijo nada y sonrió al hombre que dejaba la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Gracias- le dijo en voz baja y miró como el hombre se sentaba en la silla a un lado de la cama y le miraba comer con esos ojos radiantes de admiración, con eses ojos brillando en calidez, Waylon trago la bilis que subía por su garganta y alejó la mirada de aquellos ojos que le causaban náuseas.

 ** _La segunda forma que descubrí para amarte,_**

 ** _son mis oídos, que disfrutan al escucharte,_**

 ** _cuando me susurras dulcemente que me amas,_**

 ** _esa linda voz que hace estremecer mi alma._**

Eddie tarareó mientras cosía una linda blusa para su amada, llevaba un buen rato cosiendo y cortando, pero para él era lo más natural del mundo, no era muy bueno con las tareas de casa, no tan bueno como su prometida, tampoco sabía mucho de máquinas ni nada de eso, como su padre que alguna vez había sido mecánico, pero si algo hacia bien, si de algo se podía sentir orgullo era de sus creaciones, la tela entre sus dedos era una de sus cosas favoritas, y había tenido mucha suerte, el pabellón lleno de máquinas de coser tenía todo lo que podía pedir: era grande y espacioso, tenía un montón de maniquís de buena calidad y montones y montones de tela, la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta de que estaba finalizado y listo, los doctores probablemente traerían más pacientes a esa sala para su entretenimiento, pero al final ese lugar se había convertido en su estudio, su santuario.

Miró a su prometida al otro lado de la habitación, tenía en sus manos un pañuelo de tela con un agujero en medio y sostenía en su mano derecha una aguja con un hilo rosa, le estaba enseñando a coser, como ella había deseado, le había entregado ese pequeño pañuelo que era de sus favoritos y le había enseñado lo más básico para costura, luego la había dejado en esa silla a su vista y el mismo se había puesto a trabajar.

Sonrió un poco estúpidamente al pensar en lo adorable que era su prometida, no sabía coser, porque seguramente su madre no había sido lo suficientemente diligente para enseñarle, pero él se encargaría de ello si eso era necesario, la timidez y preocupación por arruinar unos de sus pañuelos habían sido evidentes, ella había temblado un poco cuando había sacado el pañuelo y le había extendido la aguja, "es de tus favoritos, yo… yo no quiero arruinarlo…" pero Eddie solo había sonreído a sus palabras y le había entregado el material mientras le explicaba con sencillez lo más básico del trabajo que el más amaba mientras se sentía el hombre más afortunado por haber encontrado a la mujer más dulce y devota del mundo, la preocupación en sus ojos y su tono de voz lo le habían dejado claro lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, lo mucho que lo quería y lo devota que era, había conseguido, sin lugar a ninguna duda, a la mejor mujer del mundo.

Detuvo su pequeña canción cuando miró a su prometida pincharse el dedo con la aguja y llevarlo a sus labios por instinto, sería una buena madre, se dijo cuando vio su figura y la diligencia en su tarea, pues, no había tardado nada en volver a coser tan concentrada, pronto ella también podría hacer ropa para sus futuros hijos, pero aún si ella no lo lograba, no importaba, Eddie lo haría por los dos y sonreiría al verla mirarlo con devoción.

-Te amo- soltó con naturalidad y miró a su amor dejar sobre su regazo sus cosas y bajar la mirada avergonzada, aun después de tantas veces que él se lo había dicho seguía reaccionando con toda naturalidad, tímida y apenada.

-Yo también te amo, Eddie- le dijo y volvió a coser tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Conoces la canción que tarareaba hace un momento? es la misma que cantaba cuando te encontré- le dijo Eddie sin mirarla siguiendo una línea recta con la máquina para poder cocer uno de los costados de la blusa rosa hecha de tela que había encontrado en los muchos armarios de ese lugar.

\- No la conocía- le dijo Waylon mientras miraba por una pequeña rendija en la ventana el bosque que se alzaba majestuoso y atemorizante afuera- Antes de venir aquí no la conocía, no solía escuchar música, pero… ahora… nunca me podré sacar esa canción de la mente- sus manos habían dejado de moverse y sus utensilios de costura se posaban en su regazo cubierto por la tela sucia y machada que era su falda- me seguirá a donde vaya- dijo mirando el horizonte y la luz entrar por las rendijas de las ventanas y tablones de madera- nunca me podré olvidar de ella, la encontraré en mis sueños, en mi futuro, en el espejo…- " me ha marcado de por vida" quiso decir, pero mordió su lengua a tiempo, no estaba seguro de que tanto había oído Eddie o si ello le había molestado, dejo de mirar la ventana que clamaba libertad y miró sus manos sucias, huesudas y con rastros de sangre debajo de las uñas que nunca se podría sacar, intento encontrar más palabras que decirle a aquel psicópata sentado detrás de la máquina de coser, pero todo sonaba superficial, forzado, triste, macabro, decirle que esa canción era el sonido de fondo que tenían sus pesadillas, que era la melodía que lo persiguió mientras se escondía en los casilleros del lugar no eran una buena idea.

Sintió la intensa mirada de Eddie y tomó un respiro un poco tembloroso mientras intentaba mantener a raya todas sus emociones que amenazaban con salir a flote, sintió las lágrimas picarle los ojos cuando sintió la luz contra su espalda, la libertad que le gritaba en la cara, pero sus instintos de supervivencia lo había traído allí, haría lo que fuera para vivir, pero ya no podía entender cómo es que su instinto ya no quería salir de ese lugar, como es que simplemente se había resignado, no lo entendía y estaba seguro de que nunca podría hacerlo, llorar no le serviría de nada, y se preguntó en ese punto si con aquellas palabras habría firmado su acta de muerte, oyó los pasos de Eddie acercarse, lentos, pesados, atemorizantes y quiso correr y temblar, pero su cuerpo no hizo nada más que llevar sus manos al rostro para poder limpiar las lágrimas.

Los pasos de Eddie se detuvieron justo enfrente, con la mirada gacha podía ver sus botas y parte de los pantalones sucios y llenos de sangre como siempre. Tal vez en aquella sala vocacional, llena de maniquíes, de inscripciones sangrientas en la pared, de telas, hilos y maquinas, con la luz del día golpeando sus espalda y con la libertad gritando por ser alcanzada, tal vez ese era el lugar donde iba a morir, sin que nadie supiera que había sido de él, sin que nadie se preguntará que había pasado.

-Lo siento- soltó Waylon con la voz temblorosa intentando limpiar las lágrimas que no podían parar por más que lo intentaba, esperó el golpe y los gritos, pero los brazos de Eddie a su alrededor atrayéndolo a su pecho con dulzura, trasmitiéndole calor no estaban entre las posibilidades que él pudo haber contemplado.

\- Yo también te amo, te amo tanto que no puedes imaginarte cuanto, te amo que siento que después de conocerte no seré la misma persona nunca más, te amo y está bien, ya no llores, amor, ya no llores, estoy aquí y te protegeré, te prometo que nada nunca nos podrá separar, te lo prometo, mataré a todo aquel que intente sepáranos, te amaré por siempre tal como tú a mí, y viviremos aquí, felices, enamorados- Eddie acarició su cabeza y sus cabellos con sus manos grandes y rugosas, en un intento por calmarlo, las manos de aquel hombre desproporcionadamente grandes a comparación de las suyas le tomaban con cariño y le trasmitían calor. Ya no había escapatoria, Eddie lo había dejado bien claro, mientras, sus palabras se colaban detrás sin ser vistas por su sentido común, este hombre lo amaba, el calor se sus brazos se lo trasmitía, las palabras se lo decían, eso era lo único que tenía, la promesa en palabras es lo único que le quedaba.

-Te amo, Eddie- esta vez no había sonado forzado.

 ** _La tercera forma que imaginé para amarte,_**

 ** _es el sabor que me dejan tus labios al besarte,_**

 ** _que me hacen recordarte cuando no te pienso_**

 ** _y que me convierte en un adicto a tus besos._**

Tembló levemente de frío, el vestido que tenía puesto y se había visto obligado a llevar no tenía mangas ni nada que cubriera su cuello mientras podía sentir la brisa helada colarse por la falda, tenía un poco me miedo de siquiera mover sus manos, Eddie le dijo claramente que se quedará en ese lugar y no se moviera y él había obedecido sin replicar, ni siquiera había dado un paso lejos de allí, Eddie había estado molesto toda la semana, llevaba con los nervios crispados demasiado tiempo y Waylon ya no sabía qué hacer, Eddie le había dicho que eran los nervios por la boda y Waylon no pudo evitar la pequeña risita que había salido de su boca, sin embargo en ese momento su cerebro había reaccionado rápido y había salido con una excusa barata que su prometido había comprado; así que si él le había dado una instrucción tan clara como "no te muevas de allí" él la iba a cumplir.

Sus costillas dolían como el mismo infierno y recordó, no sin escalofríos, el porqué, Eddie se había enfadado con él, él no había dicho que el vestido era bonito cuando lo vio, no le había dicho lo dichoso que se sentía y solo se había limitado a decir gracias y sonreírle levemente mientras Eddie le mostraba lo que él no sabía era su mejor creación en el mundo, un vestido hecho de pedazos de tela blanca, y amarillenta, bombacho y esponjo en la falda, tenía el escote en forma de corazón que probablemente le favorecería a cualquier mujer, y en la cintura tenía una horrible cinta en color amarilla anaranjado que él podía decir era del uniforme de los pacientes de ese lugar, era la mejor creación de Eddie, llena de sangre seca al fondo y con un rasgadura enorme en la falda que había sido cubierta por otro pedazo de tela "tu vestido de novia, te verás preciosa" dijo Eddie y él cometió el error no alabar su trabajo, y estaba vez la excusa de timidez no iba a funcionar, lo sabía, pronto sin saber cómo Eddie estaba encima de él con la fría mirada que ya conocía bien en esos ojos, unos ojos azules que parecían querer matarlo mientras soltaba improperio tras improperio y Waylon realmente pensó que ya no había nada más que hacer, Eddie lo mataría allí y luego encontraría más pacientes que castrar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso sus manos y brazos sobre su cabeza tratando de defenderse de los golpes un poco.

Sus esfuerzos por tratar de cubrirse de los golpes no habían funcionado y Eddie lo había tirado sin mucho esfuerzo al piso y luego no supo cómo ni porque, ni que lo había golpeado pero algo había impactado contra su pecho y definitivamente algún hueso dentro se quebró, soltó un alarido de dolor y la paranoia del momento se había detenido, eso era todo, a Eddie no le importaba lo suficiente para no matarlo, esta vez le estaba demostrando que lo único que pensó que tenía en ese lugar era una mentira, porque él estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

Quiso disculparse y rogar, pero de su garganta practicante no había salido ningún sonido que no fueran alaridos de dolor, bajó los brazos lentamente mientras sentía una patada en la espalda y se tiró cara al techo en el piso, sin moverse, sin la intención de huir, rendido, dejo su cuerpo flojo y trató de dejar la mente en blanco mientras sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, todas las veces que había sufrido hasta ese momento y en ese lugar y todos los escapes de, para su opinión, demasiados maniacos, no habían valido la pena y no recordaba haber llorado de esa manera, no lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos y gemidos, y esa respiración entrecortada que por un momento sentía que lo ahogaba, no de esa manera, había soltado lágrimas de miedo, de tristeza, de resignación, pero no recordaba haber llorado de esa manera, porque llorar en un lugar así no le traería nada bueno, allí metido en ese manicomio, pensó que talvez los experimentos a los que lo sometieron habían hecho al final del día más daño que esos dolores de cabezas y pesadillas constates y había hecho algo con su capacidad de llorar, pero ahora en el piso, rendido a la merced de aquel asesino no había nada más que hacer, porque tratar de huir no le ganaría más que una tortura peor, y definitivamente si sucedía, con lo débil y enfermo que estaba no llegaría muy lejos antes de ser asesinado o comido por alguien más, así que en ese punto lo único que pudo pensar era _¿Para qué?_

Pero los golpes habían cesado y toda la habitación se había quedado en silencio, mientras el sol se alzaba glorioso sobre aquel sitio olvidado por dios, pronto una nueva erupción de sollozos bastante desgarradores estaban saliendo de su garganta, sollozos de angustia, de miedo, de resignación, de enojo, de tristeza, ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así? ¿Por qué no podía volver a casa con Lisa y sus niños? ¿Por qué estaban muertos si no hicieron nada? ¿Por qué no lo habían matado antes? ¿Por qué intento hacer algo "bueno"? ¿Por qué se había visto atrapado aquí? ¿Por qué Eddie lo iba a matar si había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Por qué confiaba en ese hombre? ¿Por qué dolía tan en el fondo los golpes de aquel maniaco? ¿Por qué dolían más que en el cuerpo? ¿Por qué le decían esos golpes que era un inútil? ¿Por qué le importaba de esa manera la opinión de ese hombre? ¿Por qué no podía ser la novia perfecta? ¿Por qué su vida se había convertido en ese maldito infierno?

El calor de un cuerpo ajeno lo había envuelto precipitadamente mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor por ser movido de aquella posición, unos brazos grandes y fuertes lo abrazaban con delicadeza y no lo golpeaban más mientras oía aquella voz ronca y profunda susurrar palabras de amor a su oído. Con Eddie Gluskin no había más que un psicópata asesino o un marido de los años cuarenta, no había nada en medio, blanco o negro y Waylon no terminaba de entender que pasaba en la mente de aquel hombre.

Se aferró a sus brazos con la poca fuerza que todavía tenía mientras los sollozos seguían saliendo de sus labios.

No recordaba nada más, se había despertado esa mañana con una nueva venda en su pie y con una venda en el pecho, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y su estómago clamaba por algo de alimentos. Eddie había entrado en la habitación anunciando que sería el día de su boda, ese día uniría lo que quedaba de su vida a ese maniaco que lo terminaría matando, soltó un pequeña risita enferma por ello y su prometido la había confundido con una de felicidad mientras le plantaba un beso que intentaba ser dulce, con un montón de choques de dientes, con un poco de saliva en la comisura de sus labios, con el aliento de aquellas dos bocas que ya no recordaban que había sido de la pasta dental, esos labios un poco deformados le trasmitían calor y le recordaba una vez más que la libertad no existía, que lo que fuera que había allá fuera tampoco tenía ningún sentido, sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos, no había una familia allá fuera, no recordaba su dirección, no recordaba su cuenta de banco, no recordaba donde había estudiado y probablemente no recordaba ni la mitad de los conocimientos de informática que alguna vez tuvo, lo único que tenía eran esos labios que le recordaban que aquel beso era el final de todo, el final de la única poca, pequeña y escasa esperanza que pudiera seguir allí, era el entierro y el sonido fúnebre anunciando que él ya no era Waylon, era la esposa sumisa de ese lunático y no tenía otra opción, porque a pesar de todo, su cuerpo y su mente querían seguir viviendo y pese preguntarse por qué su cuerpo no se había rendido antes sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando los labios de ese hombre se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos, un beso casto dulce y corto, no tenía por qué pensar en otra cosa que en los labios sobre los suyos en ese instante.

 ** _La cuarta forma que fabriqué para amarte,_**

 ** _es la sensación de mis manos al acariciarte,_**

 ** _esa fantasía que provoca el roce de tu cuerpo_**

 ** _que me lleva al cielo con la ayuda del viento._**

No quiere preguntar qué está pasando, porque su cerebro apenas es capaz de entender, desea correr y siente la bilis viajar por su esófago hasta su garganta pero es capaz de tragarla, porque el vomitar solo hará las cosas peor, siente sus piernas débiles y el pecho como si estuviera al rojo vivo, el pánico se acumula en su cerebro y sus ojos quieren soltar las lágrimas, pero le sorprende su voluntad y fuerza para evitar que todo eso suceda, de todas formas no puede correr, su pierna sigue infectada, sus costillas están rotas y no hay nadie que lo pudiera ayudar, pero eso no le da paz sino que le da aún más intranquilidad, siente las manos callosas y sucias de ese hombre sacar al fin el vestido y la ventisca de aire frío golpea su piel recién expuesta, es invierno y él no lleva nada encima y aquí nunca habrá calefacción, más aun el cuerpo encima del suyo en lugar de proporcionarle un poco de temperatura solo logra sacarle escalofríos y hace correr el sudor frío por su frente, en ese punto quiere morir.

El gritar tampoco serviría de nada y solo le causaría más problemas, de todas maneras, como ya se lo dijo antes así mismo, nadie lo ayudaría, trata de aguantar la respiración cuando siente el aliento de aquel hombre totalmente vestido cerca de su nariz, huele mal, es pútrido y el hombre lleva una fragancia que nunca se podrá sacar, es el olor a sangre fresca, las manos corren por sus piernas esta vez, son grandes y podrían estrangularlo en cualquier momento, sus piernas sin vello se sientes desprotegidas, patear no es una opción cuando el hombre lo sostiene tan fuerte que si para mañana sobrevive, tendrá moretones que ese mismo hombre no querrá ver.

Suelta un pequeño quejido de miedo cuando el hombre regresa su mirada a sus ojos, oscuros y demandantes le sonríe, y dice palabras en voz ronca que intentan ser dulces y tranquilizarlo, hay algo así como "no tener miedo" o algo parecido a "sé que es tu primera vez, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa", pero Waylon no puede entender perfectamente porque lo único que desea es voltear y vomitar, odia las manos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo y no quiere tener sexo, no hay salida de allí, y le teme con todos su ser, pero tampoco quiere que el hombre le dé la paliza de su vida antes de violarlo y matarlo al final, por más que se lo diga, la voz del fondo de su cabeza le dice que no quiere morir, y que debería relajarse un poco.

No puede, Eddie odia que sea un hombre y se pregunta si se volverá loco cuando le saqué la última pieza de ropa que cubre sus genitales, Eddie aún no lo ha arreglado, pero de todas formas quiere tener sexo con él y le preocupa lo que podría pasar, no quiere morir, no quiere tener sexo con ese hombre y mucho menos quiere que ese hombre se sienta asqueado por su cuerpo, por más que quiera negarlo, desea que Eddie lo acepte, detiene sus pensamientos, deja de tratar de luchar contra el hombre encima de él al cual no le importan sus costillas rotas, trata de entender por qué le preocupa tanto la opinión de ese psicópata, pero no hay ninguna razón o al menos no una que él quiera aceptar.

Se queda quieto con el cuerpo tenso y los músculos listos para correr, pero no lo hace, aún cuando aquel hombre pasa a querer masajear su pecho, suelta alguna que otra obscenidad y un montón de repetidos cometarios sobre los hermoso que es, y lo aún más hermoso que se verá cuando lo arregle, se entretiene un rato intentado darle placer, pero no funciona y lo único que logra es que todo aquel estrés salga en lágrimas, pero Waylon las limpia rápidamente y siente al hombre bajar sobre su cuerpo y poner la manos en el elástico de la última prenda de ropa que lo cubre.

No tarda mucho, pero para él son horas y ya está, la última pieza de ropa que cubriera su cuerpo ha desaparecido mientras Eddie lo exhibe en toda su gloria desnudo, los ojos hambrientos pasan sobre todo su cuerpo y siente unos labios sobre los suyos, no hay nada que pueda hacer, y lo sabe y tiene la respuesta a todas las dudas hasta ahora, prefiere que este hombre lo viole a que lo asesine, su cuerpo se relaja levemente y se dispone a no moverse más, pero para Eddie esa es un invitación.

Siente otra vez la bilis subir cuando Eddie le abre las piernas y las lágrimas caen cuando separa sus glúteos, sabe lo que viene y en realidad le sorprende que aún no lo haya matado, pero el vómito llega a su boca, es capaz de saborear la acidez y putrefacción pero lo traga, vomitar solo le traerá problemas, el dolor se extiende por su cadera cuando aquel hombre se entierra dentro suyo sin ninguna preparación.

Gime de dolor, pero muerde sus labios antes de otra cosa, está seguro de que si no los mantiene cerrados pedirá por que pare, pero aun así Waylon es incapaz de entender que está pasando, porque todo para él es tan ajeno, no entiende el sentimiento de dolor que recorre su cadera ni su vientre bajo, no entiende la vergüenza que siente y el asco tampoco ayuda, escucha la respiración acelerada de aquel hombre sobre su cuello y puede escuchar sus propios latidos retumbar en sus tímpanos, le zumban los oídos y siente algo caliente deslizarse por sus muslos: la sangre los ha cubierto, pero a Eddie parece complaceré, le alaba por su virginidad y parece que el olor le recuerda otras cosas, sus ojos se oscurecen y pasa de ser el marido al psicópata.

Por fin deja salir de sus labios los gemidos de dolor mientras el hombre se viene dentro de él, pero no se detiene, los movimientos son salvajes y dolorosos, no tienen un ritmo, pero son profundos y demasiado rápidos, le sorprende el que aún pueda gritar en el limbo del dolor, pero la bilis vuelve a subir por sus garganta, ha estado tanto intentando demasiado tiempo no vomitar, el olor del sudor, del sexo, de la sangre y la semilla de aquel hombre hacen que se dé cuenta de que no puede más, al fin aquel maníaco le suelta justo en el momento para que sea capaz de asomar la cara por la esquina de la cama y pueda vomitar en el suelo, lo ha hecho, y no sabe que reacción pueda tener Eddie, pero por un lado se alegra de que todo haya acabado.

Siente unas manos volver a deslizarse por sus pecho y él llora en el dolor, en la tristeza, en la angustia. Ve a aquel hombre míralo con dulzura y decirle que lo ama, besa su cuello y su clavícula y le vuelve abrir las piernas mientras Waylon se da cuenta de que Eddie no ha terminado con él.

 ** _La quinta forma que encontré para amarte,_**

 ** _es tu fragancia que me hace respirarte,_**

 ** _ese aroma que flota en el aire y llega a mi nariz,_**

 ** _ese que en cualquier parte me hace pensar en ti._**

No ha dormido la noche anterior, por más que lo ha intentado ha tenido nauseas toda la noche y no ha descansado, pero suspira un poco y se levanta, debe hacer la cama y ordenar algunas cosas, pone los pies en el piso frío y siente algo escurrirse de sus glúteos a sus muslos lentamente, no quiere mirar, pero tampoco puede ignorarlo, necesita limpiarse antes de hacer un desorden por el cual Eddie se enojaría, "¿Qué podría hacer un poco más de sangre en este lugar?" piensa y quiere reír un poco por sus pensamientos, pero no puede, esta, a pesar de todo un poco feliz, no ha muerto y Eddie definitivamente no ha tenido un problemas con sus genitales, suspira aliviado, "arreglarlo" como Eddie dice no suena como un buena opción si valora su vida, el hecho de que hayan podido tener sexo sin que a Eddie le importe le da un poco más de esperanza, porque eso tal vez signifique que no tendrá nunca más que estar amarrado a una mesa de carpintería con un sierra lista para castrarlo y matarlo de paso.

No sabe dónde está Eddie, ni mucho menos sabe la hora, pero teniendo que es de mañana, no se viste porque a Eddie le gusta vestirlo, pero por lo menos se pone un camiseta que le queda grande, debe atravesar todas las salas de su "dulce hogar" para llegar al baño y no quiere salir por esa puerta, está cubierto de moretones y aún tiene el sabor de la bilis en la boca, sus costillas duelen demasiado y forzarlas no parece un buena idea.

Toma un poco de valor y se dirige a la puerta, no lo consigue porque Eddie abre la puerta con una sonrisa en todo el rostro, le mira feliz y tiene esa sonrisa dulce con la que, por más que lo niegue, se ve más atractivo, se queda de piedra ante Eddie, sin atinar a moverse, no sabe si a pesar de todo Eddie está enojado con él por haber vomitado la noche anterior, repara que entre sus manos sostiene un cuenco con agua limpia y un trapo sorprendentemente limpio, tampoco atina a decir nada y voltea levemente para mirar el charco seco de vomito a un lado de la cama, quiere decir algo, tal vez disculparse, pero no tiene idea de cómo, siente las manos de Eddie sobre sus hombros y es capaz de evitar alejarse, tiene miedo, pero tampoco quiere huir, y su cerero no es capaz de tomar acción alguna.

Eddie lo sienta en la cama, con dulzura y se dedica a limpiarlo con el trapo húmedo mientras Waylon espera demasiado quieto para ser cómodo, pronto Eddie pasa a limpiar su cuello y Waylon teme que se enoje, tiene un montón de mordidas y moretones en el cuello, sin embargo no entiende si a Eddie le molestan o pensara que es algo así como una marca de propiedad, a Waylon le gustan, por más que lo haya negado, le da un sentimiento de pertenencia cuando su vida ya no tiene más sentido, le da, sin duda, algo a lo que aferrase, siente los dedos fríos de ese hombre pasar por sus moretones uno a uno y pronto la cara de Eddie se encuentra tan cerca de su cuello que Waylon no entiende que hace.

-Hueles a mí- le dice Eddie y le sonríe, y él sonríe de regreso por más nauseas que se acumule gracias la aliento de Eddie- ayer fuiste maravillosa- le dice mientras pasea sus manos por su pecho sobre su costillas rotas, pero Waylon no siente dolor, esta vez Eddie el delicado y dulce y parece recordar que está herido- te veías tan linda, y a pesar de que estabas tan nerviosa por tu primera vez fue maravilloso- Waylon está tratando de entender si Eddie habla de lo mismo que él piensa, porque definitivamente la noche para él no había sido maravillosa, ni nada siquiera parecido- te tengo un recompensa- le dice y sigue limpiando, Waylon tiene curiosidad, no está muy seguro de que quiera un recompensa de ese hombre, pero le sonríe levemente cuando los ojos de ese hombre se posan sobre los suyos, sin embargo siguen mirándolo, con paciencia, esperando algo y Waylon no sabe que decir, porque definitivamente debería haber algún manual de instrucciones que le diga cómo lidiar con este tipo.

-Te amo- le dice Waylon, pues es lo único que puede atinar a decir y Eddie parece satisfecho.

-Yo también amo, Darling- y entonces Waylon no sabe el cómo, ni por qué pero lo abraza, es dulce y es un instinto y para él en ese momento parece lo más natural, la fragancia de este hombre inunda sus fosas nasales mientras Eddie corresponde el abrazo protectoramente, el olor a sudor, a hierba húmeda y a sangre es lo más malditamente hipnotízante que alguna vez a olido, es solo tal vez su cordura yéndose lejos, pero a Waylon no le importa y permite que ese olor le envuelva, que el huela a lo mismo que su esposo no es un problema, significa que es suyo, y eso es suficiente.

 ** _La sexta forma que aprendí para amarte,_**

 ** _la dejé de último por ser la más importante,_**

 ** _es el lugar donde se aloja todo este amor,_**

 ** _donde nacen mis ilusiones, ese es mi corazón._**

Waylon intenta repegarse a la pared cuando Eddie comienza a moverse demasiado en su sueño, ahora duermen juntos como "todo matrimonio feliz hace" o al menos es lo que su esposo dijo, trata de no hacer ningún movimiento ni ruido, sabe que a Eddie le molesta que lo despierte a la mitad de la noche, pero es imposible cuando él se mueve tanto.

No sabe el porqué, ni sabe lo que está pasando, pero por lo menos un día a la semana Eddie tiene esa clase de sueños, duerme mal y se mueve, pero esta vez está hablando, se pregunta si debería hacer algo e intentar consolarlo, porque definitivamente suena como un niño asustado por una pesadilla, pero Waylon es un cobarde y tiene miedo y prefiere no dormir en toda la noche a siquiera tocar a Eddie mientras esta en ese estado, sin embargo esa noche Eddie está llorando y le sorprende sin lugar a dudas que aquel hombre que destripa gente y estaba bien dispuesto a castrarlo este allí en plena noche llorando en su sueño, sonando como un niño pequeño.

Hay lágrimas viajando por sus mejillas y repite una y otra vez "para" trata de hacer memoria de algo que pueda asustar a Eddie, pero no puede pensar en nada.

-No papá detente, no me gusta, alto- y Waylon lo entiende, entiendo el miedo que tiene ese hombre a su lado, ese mismo hombre que lo violó, ese mismos hombre que casi lo castra, el mismo hombre que lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente y el mismo hombre que le rompió tres cotillas, está allí llorando como un niño asustado y Waylon realmente se pregunta por qué siente pena y lastima y por qué va hacer lo que va hacer.

Toma un respiro profundo y pone una mano sobre el brazo de Eddie y se da cuenta de lo muy delgado que es ahora en comparación, y es aún más notable cuando está al lado de Eddie que es sin lugar a dudas puro músculo, intenta decir palabras alentadoras y dulces y por un momento es como un padre otra vez y recuerda la cara de sus hijos, esas dulce caritas redondas llenas de lágrimas que lo despertaban por la noche cuando tenían pesadillas y el encendía la luz y los subía a su cama, los tapaba casi completamente con las cobijas y los acurrucaban entre él y Lisa, y recuerda a Lisa despertarse para mirarlo dulcemente y comenzar a cantar para calmar a su hijo, esos ojos azules y el cabello pelirrojo: la hermosa cara de Lisa y es casi incapaz de contener la felicidad, porque ese recuerdo, ese recuerdo tan preciado para él es incapaz de borrarse de su mente por mas suplicios que él tenga que pasar, esa imagen le sigue dando esperanza.

Siente a Eddie calmarse un poco y en un impulso lo abraza, su cuerpo más grande que el suyo es caliente, pero está temblando levemente, posa una de sus manos sobre su mejillas y le susurra cuanto lo ama, porque por más que lo golpee, por más que le grite, por más que haga cosas que él odia, lo ama, porque es quien lo protege, quien le da de comer, es quien le da un sentido de pertenencia y es su única línea de seguridad en ese manicomio.

Siente el cuerpo de Eddie tensarse a un lado del suyo y ve como abre los ojos, están inyectados en sangre y todavía tiene lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, eso ojos que no tienen más que odio lo miran directo a él y Waylon lo entiende, ese fue su más grave error, entiende que esta vez no hay salida de allí.

Eddie se levanta bruscamente y lo arrastra con él hasta el medio de la habitación, suelta improperio tras improperio mientras recoge el cuchillo que siempre descansa sobre la mesita de noche; Eddie lo golpea, y Waylon no puede hacer nada, no puede defenderse ni tampoco tiene energías, cae al piso derrotado y pronto ese cuerpo casi el doble de su tamaño de posiciona sobre él y alza el brazo derecho empuñando el cuchillo.

Suelta improperio tras improperio y le grita una y otra vez "padre" sin embargo Waylon ni siquiera puede gritar de regreso, el ver el cuchillo alzarse le paraliza y lo único que puede preguntarse es si Eddie sabrá que lo ha matado él mismo a la mañana siguiente, espera que le llore y que este de luto y se sienta triste, espera que no busque una nueva esposa demasiado pronto, y espera de verdad que lo extrañe, el cuchillo baja y siente uno de los peores dolores atravesar su estómago, se sorprende con la facilidad con la que entra el cuchillo y se sorprende aún más con la velocidad a la que sale y se vuelve a alzarse sobre él, el olor a sangre es intolerable y pronto vacía el contenido de su estómago y un montón de sangre a un lado y sobre sí mismo, pero a Eddie no parece impórtale y vuelve a clavar el cuchillo esta vez en el hombro, y Waylon ve su fin.

El mundo está borroso y le zumban los oídos, es capaz de escuchar los gritos de Eddie cuando el cuchillo vuelve a caer.

Ve la pequeña luz de la próxima mañana filtrarse por la ventana, una mañana que él no vera, y ve en los ojos de Eddie arrepentimiento, el cuchillo sale volando y hay presión sobre la peor herida en sus estómago mientras Eddie le habla frenéticamente, el mundo gira a su alrededor, pero oye el grito de "Darling" una y otra vez, escucha algo que le pide que se quede con él y no lo abandone, pero el cierra los ojos.

-Te amo- se ve capaz de decir y siente el rostro de Eddie pegarse a su pecho y llora desconsoladamente. Ese psicópata también lo entiende, él va a morir y esta vez no hay nada que pueda hacer.

\- Gracias- es lo último que logra formar, le acompaña una tos horrible y la sangre saliendo por su boca, al fin Eddie había hecho lo que el cuerpo de Waylon se había negado a hacer por más que no hubiera esperanza, al fin lo había matado como Waylon siempre supo que haría y esta vez no tendría que seguir encerrado en ese infierno, ama a Eddie, se dice así mismo mientras siente las últimas toses subir por su garganta, pero lo que más ama en ese mundo es la luz filtrándose por las ventanas, esas luces gritando libertad.

 ** _Cada una te dice que mi amor está gravado en rocas,_**

 ** _esas son mis seis maneras de amarte, te parecen pocas..._**

Eddie sonríe y tararea su canción mientras termina de coser la tela, su amor se verá preciosa en el vestido, aunque últimamente no se levante nunca de la cama y no hable demasiado. Se levanta de la silla y camina hacia el cuarto que comparte con su mujer, abre la puerta y la ve con toda su belleza ante él, el pelo rubio ensortijado y la piel pálida, esos labios carnosos y las pestañas largas que descansan contra sus mejillas, está durmiendo, como siempre a esa hora, y él se siente afortunado por poder verla tan en paz.

Camina dentro de la habitación y pisa el charco de sangre seca en medio de la habitación, aún no entiende que hace esa sangre allí ni de quien es, pero no dice nada ni tampoco le pregunta a su esposa, se acerca a la cama y la destapa mientras ese olor tan penetrante se esparce por la habitación, Eddie debe ayudarla a bañarse pronto y hace una nota mental mientras le saca la ropa con más trabajo del que pensó. La vuelve a vestir en su nueva obra, el vestido largo, blanco y liso es el perfecto atuendo para tan puro ser, se dice Eddie y se sienta en la orilla de la cama mientras sostiene su mano, se da cuenta de que esa fría y la vuelve a cubrir con la única manta de la cama, esa mano cada vez más delgada le preocupa y se promete traer una mayor ración de comida la próxima vez.

-Eres hermosa- le dice y planta un casto beso sobre los labios de su amada esposa- Ya verás que nuestros hijos serán tan hermosos como tú – le dice Eddie mientras la luz se filtra por las ventanas y hacen resplandecer aquella piel tan pálida y el calor hace ese olor aún más penetrante.

Sonríe: había encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

 **xoxo**


End file.
